


stay [with me]

by flaismin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Nightmares, Roommates, This might be series, idk - Freeform, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaismin/pseuds/flaismin
Summary: Tick.Tock.It's barely three in the morning when Renjun wakes up and only murmurs are heard in the room.Tick.Tock.orRenjun wakes up suddenly at night and Jeno is having a nightmare. They are both awkward but things somehow work.





	stay [with me]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's my first time writing a NoRen/Jejun fic so... I wasn't so sure about posting this.
> 
> However I really love this cute couple and I wanted to read more of them and I was sure that there might be other people like me!
> 
> While reading please remember that I'm not native in English so you might face with typos and mistakes. Please warn me so I can fix it!
> 
> Please read the notes the end as well! Thank you!
> 
> IF YOU READ THIS STORY AT ANY PLACE OTHER THAN HERE PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

Renjun only hears soft murmurs echoing in the room when he wakes up early. He opens his eyes a little to check to time. It's barely three in the morning so he tells himself to go back to sleep.

However, the murmurs in the room get louder each second, the thick blanket feels heavy on him since the weather gets warmer. He also feels like he can't breath since it's so hot and stuffy in the room. He straightens up on the bed, he knows that going back to sleep now will not be an easy thing so he just decides to go out of the room and have some fresh (?) air or maybe drink some water instead of staying in the room and killing himself in that airless room.

He gets out of the bed and makes his steps towards the door while trying his best not to make a sound since his roommate Jeno wakes up to every single thing. Renjun is good at sneaking out the room as Jeno sleeps so he is sure that he won't wake Jeno up but still, he is careful. As soon as he opens the door the murmurs in the room stop and he hears his roommate's sleepy voice instead.

"Renjun?" Renjun bites his lips, he knows that Jeno needed lots of sleep since he was working really hard nowadays and staying up late to make everything perfect. Other boy was so happy to finally have a day off and finally to be able to sleep freely. He feels bad to be the one that had taken this from him.

He turns back to face his roommate, however, the room is really dark since it's pretty late at night so he only sees darkness.

"Yeah. Sorry, I woke you up." He answers back, still feeling guilty. There aren't any answers from Jeno so Renjun doesn't know what to do so he decides to leave the room like he intended to do. He turns back again but stops when he hears Jeno again.

"Are you leaving?" He says but his tone is different as if he was meaning something else that Renjun can't get right now. He doesn't know what to say, again.

"I was going to drink some water... Want some?" Renjun answers back. He somehow knows that this was not the answer that Jeno was looking for. However now that his eyes were used to the darkness he could see the little relief on other's face. Shortly after that, it was replaced by an another emotion that Renjun couldn't put his finger on.

"Renjun... Can you... Can you come here please?" Jeno says after a short silence. Renjun really wants to go out from this room that lacked oxygen, he wanted to get some air and drink some water maybe even watch some shows on TV in the common area but he couldn't say no to Jeno. He closed the door slowly behind his back and went next to Jeno.

As he come closer to him, he realised the feeling on the other's face. It was something between fear and concern. Renjun didn't understand anything, but he felt the same fear and concern inside him. He shook his head to get rid of it.

"Jeno, are you okay?" He asked silently. Although they were the only ones in the room, he didn't want to wake up the night. He felt like if he speaks louder the feeling of the night might go away.

Jeno bites his bottom lip without answering and Renjun looks at his face from up close. Jeno was as handsome as usual, so that didn't surprise Renjun even a little but his face was so pale that it made him a little bit worried.

"I saw a nightmare... I'm sorry that I've been acting like a freak but... I saw you leaving and you were really leaving when I woke up so-"

Jeno stopped talking -blabbering- when he realised that Renjun was looking at his face without moving.

"I'm sorry," he says quickly when he realises that Renjun is probably not happy with what he says and most probably finds him weird for having a nightmare about him, god- he might even want to change his room because Jeno is being a real fre-

"I won't leave." Jeno hears a whisper. It's so quiet and so soft in his ears but it's still there and Jeno hears it.

He lifts his head to see Renjun and his reaction, was he kidding or being serious? Renjun looks down to the floor, watching his socks (adorably) with a red face.

"Promise?" Jeno whispers back quietly, he can't deny that he is in a shock seeing Renjun blushing cutely.

Renjun nods back still looking down and playing with his fingers. Jeno feels the tension leaving his body a little but everything is still so weird and he doesn't know what to do.

Renjun must be feeling the same since he just turns his back to him and walks to his bed.

Suddenly, the room doesn't feel that stuffy, he is still hot -mostly his face- and he wants to sleep to avoid this sudden awkwardness and he closes his eyes as soon as he lays on his bed. However, Jeno on the other bed keeps moving and making an annoying sound with the sheets so he can't go back to sleep.

"Can you sleep?" He exclaims loudly, surprising even himself and he regrets it immediately. He didn't want to be rude and make Jeno upset. Since they are already awkward with each other right now -or maybe just Renjun feels like that?- Renjun doesn't want to make things between them even more awkward, they are roommates in the end and they are going to share a room together for five more months.

"Sorry. Still the nightmare effect." The answer comes quickly and Renjun doesn't have anything to reply to that so he just shuts up, hitting himself in his mind for making everything awkward.

"Renjun, I know it's weird but... Can you sleep next to me?" At that moment, Renjun knows three things, one, his mouth goes dry so fast that he really has to drink some water, two, Jeno is the one that make things awkward, and three, he can never say no to Jeno.

So he just quietly gets up from his bed for the second time that night and goes near Jeno's bed for the second time again. And for the first time in his life, he lays next to Jeno.

It's much more warmer under the blanket compared to his, the pillow smells much more nicer compared to his -it smells like Jeno- and he sleeps much more comfortable compared to the hundreds of the sleeps he had had in his bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Oh, and also, his hands feel much more smaller in Jeno's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I'm thinking about making this a series which I'll just post seperate one-shots that are not attached to each other but from the same au.
> 
> Like their first meeting or just simple moments from their lives! However, my exam month (yeah, a month) starts next week! So you won't probably read them really soon!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading till here! 
> 
> Please comment!


End file.
